


The Swallow on the Oak

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Years, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Suga's never cared about soulmates. Until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I hit 300 followers, it's time to add to this series again. I've had Daisuga's marks planned out for a while, so I'm excited to finally write and post this!

Sawamura Daichi came barreling into Koushi’s life like a hurricane.

Literally.

Koushi had just been minding his own business, trying to navigate his new school, when he was flying to the ground. A boy with brown hair was frantically helping him to his feet before he even realized what had happened.

“I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to run, he’s coming,” the boy babbled, already turning to sprint off. Before he could, Koushi dragged him into an empty classroom he’d just gotten lost in.

It wasn’t a moment too soon. The dean came sprinting around the corner, adjusting his toupee as he ran. He looked absolutely livid, and Koushi had to work to keep from bursting out laughing. The boy put a hand over his mouth, pulling them both away from the door.

They waited a few tense seconds after the sounds of the dean huffing and puffing along faded before the boy released Koushi, letting him dissolve into giggles. Koushi managed to calm down, taking in the other boy properly for the first time.

He was slightly shorter than Koushi, but broader, brown hair and eyes and a jawline that promised to be stronger one day.

“Thanks for this,” the boy said. “I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

“Sugawara Koushi,” Koushi replied. “What did you even do to piss him off so much? It’s the first day.”

“I might…have knocked his wig off,” Sawamura said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Koushi burst into giggles again. Sawamura tried to look offended, but he was starting to grin too.

“It was an accident,” he protested. Koushi just laughed harder. When he finally got himself under control, he turned to the door of the classroom.

“Hope to see you around.” He waved, heading off to what he hoped was his homeroom. He had no idea the boy who’d sent him flying would continue to do so.

The next time Koushi saw Sawamura was in the gym later that day, stretching his arms.

“You play volleyball?” Koushi asked, making a beeline for him. Sawamura looked up, a smile crossing his face with the recognition.

“Yep!” he replied, looking proud. “Wing spiker. You?”

“I’m a setter,” Koushi told him. Sawamura grinned even harder.

“That means you’ll set to me, right?” he asked. “We probably won’t get much playing time as first years.”

Koushi nodded, only too happy to have what was starting to feel like a friend.

Sawamura wasn’t wrong. They and the other first year, Azumane Asahi, got next to no time on the court. The problem was, they got very little attention in practice either. Karasuno had fallen from their once lofty title of champions, and this was the first year everyone started to realize it. Third years were put in where second years would have done better, and the first years might as well have not showed up at all.

Koushi didn’t know what to do. He had fun with Sawamura and Azumane, of course he did. The three of them had grown close, Sawamura and Koushi laughing at Azumane’s expense, but always letting him know it was okay. The two of them made Koushi’s life better, but the fact of the matter was that he’d joined the volleyball team to play volleyball. He wasn’t getting to do that at all, and it was starting to look like maybe this wasn’t worth it anymore.

Then Sawamura stood up after practice and asked to stay later. There was a determination in his eyes that Koushi had seen before, but never on this scale. He was still growing, but his shoulders looked strong enough for Koushi to place his hopes on.

Koushi asked to stay later too.

So did Azumane.

They did the best they could with the people they had. Koushi spent the entire time setting, while Azumane and Sawamura took turns spiking and receiving. Sawamura got much better at receives while Azumane got much better at spiking, and Koushi learned how to set to each.

“Nice practice, Sawamura, Azumane,” Koushi told them after they cleaned up.

“You can call me Asahi,” Azumane said timidly. “If you want. We’re good friends now.”

“And you can call me Daichi,” Sawamura said, smacking Azumane in the back to get him to stop slouching. Koushi felt warm with the friendship of the two of them.

“Call me Suga,” he told them, grinning. He didn’t realize it until later, but that was the moment he fell a little in love with his best friend.

***

Koushi had a soulmate tattoo across his shoulders, one of the biggest his doctor had ever seen. It was oak branches, symbolizing strength. Whoever Koushi’s soulmate happened to be, they would be someone reliable, someone with the strength to weather storms.

Koushi hadn’t cared too much about his soulmate tattoo in middle school. After all, it wasn’t like there was much he could do about it at that age, anyway. Besides, almost all soulmate tattoos were in the same place on corresponding mates, so it wasn’t like he had a lot of opportunities to ogle other people’s bare shoulders.

He started to care, just a little bit, when Asahi brought his up. His was on his wrist, a bolt of lightning. It was beautiful in the way that chaos was beautiful.

“Who do you think it could be?” Asahi wondered aloud, looking at his wrist. It was the first time any of them had ever discussed their tattoos.

“Maybe you don’t know them yet,” Daichi suggested. “Not all soulmates meet by high school.”

“Where are your tattoos?” Asahi asked them.

“My shoulders,” Koushi replied. “Oak branches.”

“Mine’s on my shoulders too,” Daichi said, turning that grin that Koushi had come to love to him. “Swallow wings.”

Koushi didn’t usually look at his teammates in the club room, preferring to change quickly and get out on the court, but this time he snuck looks at Daichi’s back. He did indeed have the outline of wings with the flared tail feathers that marked them as swallow’s wings.

Koushi suddenly realized that he had a name for the feeling he was starting to get around Daichi, and for the first time, he started to hope for a name to put with his tattoo.

He had to talk to Daichi, of course. They would have to look at their tattoos together, to see if they matched as soulmate tattoos were said to do. Koushi could barely contain himself through practice, wanting to drag Daichi into the bathroom so they could look at their tattoos side by side. He was just catching up to Daichi when someone interrupted them.

Daichi turned to the voice, face splitting into a grin as he flew towards the person.

“Hayato!” he shouted, enveloping the boy in a hug. Koushi watched with a sinking feeling in his chest. Daichi had never been that familiar with him.

The boy had freckles on a sweet face, hair swooping just like…

_Just like the swallow’s wings on Daichi’s back._

Koushi had never felt so jealous in his life, not when he was practically banished from the court, not when people he could outplay got to go on instead of him. His stomach twisted into something ugly and mean, and he felt tears springing to his eyes.

He turned and ran.

***

Koushi avoided Daichi in the following days. He stopped staying after practice with Daichi and Asahi, and from what he could gather, the two of them had stopped practicing too. There wasn’t much they could do without a setter.

Koushi felt bad for being the reason they’d stop their extra practices, stopped being better, but he couldn’t see Daichi without feeling that awful wave of jealousy again. For a moment he’d been _so sure_ and it had all been ripped out from under him.

He missed his best friends, though.

In the end it was Asahi, timid Asahi, who brought an end to this.

“You have to talk to him,” Asahi said, cornering Koushi in an uncharacteristic display of boldness. “He doesn’t even know what he did to piss you off. At least tell him that.”

“It’s stupid,” Koushi said, staring stubbornly down at his book.

“You’re upset. It’s not stupid.”

“I made a mistake. It’s not his fault, I just have to deal with it.”

“Then maybe tell him it’s not his fault, because he’s been going over everything he’s done over the last couple weeks, and he’s coming up with nothing.”

Koushi sighed. He was going to have to talk to Daichi eventually. They were best friends, and it wasn’t Daichi’s fault he’d gotten his hopes up for nothing.

It was easier to start a conversation with Daichi than he’d thought after days of silence. In the end, it was Daichi dragging him back at the end of practice to talk.

“Suga, I don’t know what I did to make you mad, but please tell me so I can apologize.” Daichi bowed then, and Koushi had never felt quite so horrible.

“It’s not your fault. It’s nothing you did,” Koushi replied, grateful when Daichi lifted out of his bow. “I just didn’t expect to meet your soulmate. It’s my fault. I’ll get over it.”

“My soulmate…?”

“You called him Hayato? Your swallow wings looked just like his hair.”

Daichi’s face was blank for another moment before he lit up in understanding. He grabbed Koushi’s wrist, dragging him into the bathroom. He pulled his shirt off, turning so he could see his tattoo in the mirror.

“Take your shirt off. I want to show you something,” he told Koushi. Koushi complied, standing shoulder to shoulder with Daichi so he could see their tattoos together.

He sucked in a gasp. They matched. Though they weren’t the same, they followed the same lines, created the same shape. They were a matched set, the branches of Koushi’s following the swoops of Daichi’s wings.

“Hayato and I dated for a while in middle school, but we both knew we weren’t each other’s soulmates,” Daichi said. “His tattoo is on his thigh, and it never matched mine. I don’t regret it, but since we were going to different high schools we decided to call it off.”

“He’s not your soulmate,” Koushi said, affirming it to himself.

“No.”

“I am.”

“Yes.”

Koushi was in his arms in seconds, those arms that were already shaping up like they could carry the weight of the world. At least, the weight of Koushi’s.

“I thought…maybe you’d figured it out, and you were rejecting me,” Daichi said softly. It was rare, but sometimes soulmates did reject each other. Many others chose to be platonic rather than romantic.

“I never would,” Koushi promised. “I thought…Hayato…and then I was jealous. I was so sure, and then I thought I was wrong.”

“You were right all along,” Daichi told him. “So please, stop avoiding me. I don’t think Asahi’s heart can take any more of the stress.”

Koushi bubbled a laugh, burying his head in Daichi’s shoulders, the shoulders that would carry him when he needed and the shoulders he would support when they faltered. He’d found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](http://www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
